Salvation
by titieli
Summary: Crystal is but a merchant's daughter, whose cruel wife makes her lose hope in life. Caroline and Katherine, her step-sisters, only make it worse. Princes Damon and Stefan find royalty is not what it seemed, especially when Stefan finds love in his brother's bride-to-be. Could they all help each other? AU/AH. Damon/OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Here's the reason I've been gone so long! I'm trying to keep up with schedules so this will be updated every Friday (HOPEFULLY). Check my other stories' next chapter to see their respective updating day.** **Okay, so here's like a little intro. I'm basing this story on the fairytale Cinderella, but I'm not sure if everything will be exactly like Cinderella. This is taking place by the end of the Middle Ages so, 1450-1480's. If you think about it, that means somewhere between the late Byzantium and early Renaissance. Well, late Byzantium, mid-Gothic, really, because the Renaissance started in Italy around 1300-1400s but I'm basing this on England, even if many characters are from other countries. I'm positively sure this will not take place after the War of Roses, nor will it affect the story line at all. It's just so you get an idea. So, if you think of it, in some countries/chapters it will be early Renaissance, super late Byzantium and mid-Gothic. At one point, this will not be a problem, though. But I'm a history dork and I will try to make it as historically accurate as possible, but if I'm missing something, let me know! Okay! Enough with the History rant! Here are a few more notes, though: Adalbern means noble bear. I changed it because it's more fitting of the era we're in. And the meaning is super cute, to be honest. Also, not a big fan of the name 'Grayson' and if the TVD writers can change names and characters and important plot-lines then so can I. Also, the last name Gilbert, originates from the name Giselbert, which was of Germanic origin, and considering it was used in Ancient Germany I found it slightly more fitting than Gilbert. Oh, and there will be POV chapters, I'm planning on having around four to five important POVs, so this will be the only chapter that's this short and with several POVs.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue._**

Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived a princess who was not a princess. She had no title, no reign and no real wealth but she was everything a princess should be at heart. Her parents loved her very much and made sure she knew it. The three of them lived in a beautiful, but humble, three-story house, with a garden that consisted of the prairie that edge the nearby forest. It was far from town and nearly hidden. The beautiful home had been in the family for generations and the little princess's parents had the help of eight kind servants to help them take care of the land. These servants adored the little princess, for she had the kindest heart imaginable and always made sure everyone she met was well and, if it were not the case, she made anything she could to help them. The father of the princess was a merchant who travelled frequently and for long periods of time. Not being able to see him saddened both the little princess and her mother, but they knew it was for the best.

"Bonnie, please wait for me!" the little princess called, running after one of the servant's daughter.

"It's not my fault you're slow, Crystal!" Bonnie called back, giggling.

The ten-year-olds always played tag but Crystal let Bonnie win, mostly because she knew she already had so much more than Bonnie did. They ran happily down the hallway, their laughter brightening the place. Crystal and Bonnie entered the dining room, where Crystal's mother was checking to see everything was in place; her husband would arrive soon and the table was to be ready.

"Bonnie! That's enough, young lady." Maude, Bonnie's mother and the lady's favoured maid, exclaimed in shame. "Know your place." Once it became clear the child would not heed her words, Maude turned to her lady. "My Lady, I apologize for my daughter's behaviour, she—"

"Don't concern yourself, Maude." Lady Raquelle smiled, her eyes trained on the children. "It's quite all right."

The two girls ran around the table, absorbed on the game, and Crystal's mother smiled fondly at them. She was glad Crystal had a friend her age, after she herself hadn't been able to have any more children. After a few sprints around the long table, the children ran out of the dining room and to the garden. They came to a halt, however, as the sound of hooves against pebbles and a carriage being pulled was heard. Crystal's face morphed into the brightest smile; that sound could only mean her father's arrival. Sure enough, her father stepped down off the carriage once it had stopped moving.

"Father!" Crystal exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"My little Crystal," her father said fondly, holding her close to him. "You've grown at least half a foot since I last saw you." He informed her in a slightly teasing tone.

"Do you really think so, Father?" she asked, hopeful.

"I do." Her father smiled at her, before looking at the other girl. "Bonnie, it is a real pleasure to see you again."

"I say the same, My Lord." Bonnie bowed as respectfully as she could, her rich brown hair fanning her face, before scurrying away.

"Where's your mother, Crystal?" her father asked, eager to see his beloved wife.

"Come, I'll show you!" Crystal exclaimed, taking him by the hand and pulling him into the home. "She has missed you dearly, Father, as have I, of course." The little girl babbled as they walked towards the dining room. "Mother will be so pleased to see—"

Crystal halted on her step, the words dying in her throat as they reached the dining room's entrance. She let out a horrified gasp, for there was her mother, lying seemingly lifeless on the floor and with a thin trail of blood leaking from her nose.

"Raquelle, darling!" her father called out, worried.

He rushed towards his unconscious wife and gathered her in his arms, searching and hoping to find a pulse. He let out a relieved sigh before turning to his daughter. The girl's big brown eyes were widened as big as it was possible and she was biting down on her bottom lip so hard, the skin around her teeth was quickly turning white. He ordered Crystal to go and fetch help and the little girl ran out of the room, shouting for help as she went.

Crystal's father turned to his beloved Raquelle once more and his prior relief was short-lived. His wife appeared to be barely breathing and she was as pale as a sheet. Her cheeks and forehead was hot to the touch but her hands were freezing. This could not be good. A medic arrived twenty-five minutes later, once he had carried his wife to their bedchambers. The man had ushered everyone out of the room while he inspected Raquelle and tried to get her to come to.

Crystal sat right by the chamber's door, staring at her shinny clean boots and holding the satin skirt of her dress with her fists. Mama would be fine, she repeated in her mind over and over, she would be completely fine. Her brown eyes went to her father and her own reassurances felt tiny and useless. The man looked completely devastated, as if he expected the worst. Father met Crystal's eyes and attempted a close-lipped smile that never reached his eyes. Crystal copied him but was much more successful at the feat, trying to comfort her father through that smile. They would all be fine, Crystal insisted, perfectly fine.

The door to the bedchambers opened and a grim-looking doctor walked out, hurrying to his patient's husband. Crystal peered into the room. Her mother, usually lively and active, even when under a cold, lay on the big bed, the covers up to her chest. Her complexion seemed ashen, with dark circles under her eyes and lips blue as the sky. Just fine, Crystal reminded herself, although she kept having a hard time believing her own words. Father and the kind man who had come to save her mother, of this Crystal was sure, were talking in hushed voices as everyone waited in tense silence. She kept her eyes trained on her father but she noticed the kind man's shake of head and her Father's face falling in distress.

* * *

The prince, of six-and-ten years of age, watched as his little brother and their visit played in the big gardens, quickly running towards the nature-built maze. Princess Elena was here for one reason and one reason only; so that the prince could fall for her and they'd marry when she was slightly older.

Princess Elena Giselbert of Mystical Waters was the oldest heir to her kingdom, which history the prince could not remember. He knew he should but it was a tiny thing in the middle of nowhere with a population rate that didn't surpass five thousand. He doubted any history of theirs would be of importance. But they had lots of income by selling geodes; it was a growing business and the king wanted in on that. What better way than to marry the future king to Adalbern and Myranda's beautiful daughter?

The only problem was the prince didn't love her. His baby brother, on the other hand, did very much. King Giuseppe believed his youngest son to be merely infatuated and that it shall pass. But he knew his brother was rapidly falling for the girl and it was not one-sided. How could he take this away from him, when he didn't love Elena at all?

"You seem troubled, my friend." Ser Alaric Saltzman approached him.

"Look at them." The prince nodded at the two children as he leaned on the balcony's balustrade. "What do you see, Ser?"

"Two children running together as children do, Your Grace." Alaric answered right away, addressing the prince as his tone implied he should.

The prince glanced at his friend sideways, not agreeing. He had spent all morning in one of the balconies that clearly overviewed the many gardens the castle had. It had been a cold morrow, with the cold that emanated from the marble sipping past his thick velvet sleeves. The late autumn breeze had pushed his raven locks back and tainted his cheeks pink, but he had paid no heed to it. His clear blue eyes had been trained on the two children since the moment Princess Elena had ran into the garden, her long skirts gathered up in her arms as she nearly tripped into the fountain.

Stefan, all courtesy and noble heart, had rushed forward to make sure the little princess had not been hurt. They'd walked together, Stefan holding Elena's arm under his, and had talked about things the prince had not been able to hear. He surmised it had be fun things, for Elena would laugh once in a while and look at Stefan shyly under her long lashes. Whatever others said, he knew they were not behaving as childhood friends did.

"What I see is my youngest brother loving the girl I am to marry." The prince corrected, hanging his head with a sigh.

"Perhaps," Alaric conceded. "But I remember you feeling much the same towards your cousin, Marguerite, and it passed." Alaric reminded his prince and friend. Alaric, the son of a high Lord who had been knighted when he was ten-and-seven, had been the prince's friend for long now. Only four springs older than the prince himself, he was as much an advisor as a friend. "This too shall pass, Your Grace."

The prince nodded, lacing his fingers together as he pressed them to his mouth, leaning on his elbows. "I hope you're in the right, my good friend," he murmured.

He already had the weight of a kingdom in war on his shoulder; he did not need his brother's hatred on top of so many responsibilities.


	2. Crystal

**_Chapter 1: Crystal_**

The unthinkable, the least probable in her world had occurred. Mum was gone, eight feet underground (according to Father), and she would not come back. The little girl was lost. Her mum had been beside her all her life, she'd been the only constant in it. How could she live without her mum's voice to lull her to sleep, or her consoling words whenever she fell? Her kind eyes and smiles, her mum had always been kind to everyone. _I'll be just like her when I'm a woman grown,_ Crystal promised in her mind as she walked through the road to one of the town's gardens. _I will._

The sounds of wildlife and distant laughter accompanied her through the walk. Lady Maude, who was not quite a lady but Crystal liked to think she could've been, and her good friend Bonnie had offered to take her to the market by the castle's feet. Crystal had been so excited she had very nearly forgotten the sadness she felt for mum. It had returned, however, when she remembered Mother had always wanted to take her there.

Everything around her had been so pretty, though, that she had ran ahead, promptly ignoring Maude's shouts not to get too far. The pasture had been so high it reached her waist as she got out of the road and farther into the calling trees. Her mind told her not to go there, for she would get lost and she'd heard terrible stories about children lost in the forest, but her heart screamed 'go! It'll be fun!' and she listened, circling a big tree, which bark was almost as thick as her house's walls.

Truth be told, Crystal started to regret listening to her heart quite quickly. But one simple look over her shoulder showed the way she had come and her fear dissipated. She was a clever girl, she would not get lost in the woods. So she grabbed on to her rattan basket, which she had brought to collect fresh berries for Father, and walked on.

The woods were alive with the songs the animals sung and Crystal hoped she'd be able to encounter a deer. They were beautiful creatures that deserved our respect, even if she wasn't quite certain what the meaning of respect was yet. But it was a word Father used often so it must have meant something important. She walked somewhat fast, with her skirts gathered as far up as they went with one hand and her leather boots scratching against the dried leaves and twigs abandoned by robins on the ground. Every once in a while, Crystal would glance over her shoulder, making sure the clearing that only meant the safety of the road was still straight behind her. All her caution disappeared when she turned right and saw a bush full of the reddest berries she had seen just a few yards away.

"Raspberries!" she exclaimed happily.

Raspberries were by far her favourite berries but she'd never seen them this red, this big. So, all her fear of getting lost forgotten, she dropped her skirts and started to run towards the bush in excitement. The berries were big, almost the size of her thumb. When Crystal brought them to her lips, the juice rolled down her chin as her teeth sunk into its soft skin. She had never tasted anything so sweet but sour at the same time. It was an explosion of flavour. She ate some more and grabbed two handfuls for her basket. She'd give them to Father when she went home; it'd surely cheer him up. But what else could she bring? Looking around, she found another bush, this filled with blackberries. She started to walk but halted suddenly. The second bush was much farther than the other and she did not wish to get lost.

She turned her head, looking for the clearing of trees where she had come. It was still there, bringing light into the depths of the woods, easy to find, easy to follow. Crystal was but ten or so yards away from it. So she went for the blackberries. These she did not taste, mostly because her face was already dirtied with red juice and she didn't care for getting her cream and baby blue dress stained. But she grabbed as many berries as she could, for these looked even better than the red ones. _I wonder if there are more berries past those big trees,_ she thought, curiously gazing at the huddle of trees several feet away from her.

They were dark and crooked together, as if they had been lovers when human. Lovers who had been forced apart from one another and were destined to try and meet once more, now as trees. _But why are there more than two?_ Crystal was more than happy with the first explanation, especially as she squeezed in between of four. The two that faced her were so tightly together, it looked as if they were hugging. While the other three were aiming far away from the two, enough so that Crystal could have easily fitter horizontally in-between them all, only had she been able to reach farther up their bark. Mayhaps they wished they had never met. Mayhaps they were trying to escape from something terrible coming from the clearing, that was why they were inching towards the deepest parts of the forest.

This made her very happy, for some reason. If the trees wanted to go in, that could only possibly mean beautiful things awaited in the heart of the forest. And she would discover them. So she walked even more, she walked until her feet hurt and she could barely even see the way she came. The further she went, the darker it became and her fear returned. It returned like an old friend, one of those you didn't really liked but had to be civil to anyway. It first started in her palms, making them sweat more than necessary. Then Fear went up her back all the way to the little hairs on her neck, which stood completely straight as if someone had grabbed them by the ends. When Fear saw Crystal would pay no mind to it, he aimed for her ears. She started hearing mortifying things, things that were not there, like steps behind her but that turned out to be nothing once she turned, or how every once in a while she would hear someone call her name in an eerily throaty voice.

Crystal started to worry. Long gone was the trail she had followed into the woods, long gone were the cheery sings of birds, or the warm rays of sun. Now everything was dark and menacing. The trees no longer looked beautifully crafted but more like hollow monsters out for her soul. Their branches seemed to be reaching out for her instead of simply swaying with the cool winds of autumn. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mum.

 _"_ _Cree-sss-taahhl..."_

She turned abruptly. Her ankles twisted together and her heel caught the end of her skirt, propelling her backwards into the dirt. She paid no matter to her fall, however, for something was with her in those woods, something horribly haunting, and it knew her name. Crystal rose from the ground and ran. She ran until her lungs burned from extortion and her legs trembled.

Something Crystal prided over was her acute sense of direction. And one thing she was certain of, the city and the castle, were up north. The foliage was so dense she could not see the sun clearly, but she did remember where it had been before she entered the darker parts of the forest and she also knew which direction to go. At least, she hoped that was the right direction. With one reassuring intake of breath, she turned on the direction she believed to be north and started to walk. _I will not fear,_ she convinced herself. _Fear is for the weak and I am not weak. I am a winter wolf. Wolves do not fear the creatures of the forest._ Crystal knew that she was no true wolf but it made her feel more secure. She had read enough about wolves to know they were mighty, swift and beautiful. And right know she could do with some of that. _But the lone wolf dies, Crystal, and you are all alone._ A hissing voice whispered in the back of her mind and Fear returned.

This time Fear gripped at her heart, making it run faster and faster until her ears rung. She wouldn't die, would she? She would get to town and find Maude and Bonnie. They would all return home together and have some tea with French biscuits. She simply had to walk some more.

Crystal walked until she lost sense of the hours; all she knew was that it was getting darker around her, if that was possible. She started to despair. The tears came soon after, once she couldn't stand anything anymore. Every single snap of a twig made her jump, every caw from a bird made her flinch in fear. She was no winter wolf, she was just a small girl, and she did fear the creatures of the forest. Creatures that could possibly swallow her whole. Or worse, eat her bit by bit so she could suffer every bite until there was nothing left of her. _I want to leave this place,_ she thought as she started running again.

Her running didn't stop, not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't stop. All she could do was hold on to her basket, close her eyes tightly and run, no matter how many twigs scratched at her face or how many trees attempted to grab her by her dress and never let go. She didn't stop until she tripped with a tree root. Her eyes flied open in surprise and her mouth formed a small 'o' as she fell for the second time that day. When she rose from the ground this time, Fear disappeared.

This piece of land seemed taken care of, this piece of land was not wild like before. Crystal could feel the sun against her skin, smell the scent of recently grown flowers. Wherever she was seemed like a garden of sorts. She started to walk around with sparked curiosity. She had already forgotten what curiosity had led her to in the past. Soon, she begun to pick the small white flowers that grew in the prairie she'd stumbled upon. As she knelt down and grabbed a purple one, Crystal heard a distinct sniffing sound followed by a hiccup. She rose and frowned. The noise led her to a boy not much older than she was. He was covering his face with his hands, his knees were up to his chest and he rocked back and forth slowly. It was clear something was afflicting him, what was not clear was what.

"Is something the matter?" Crystal asked softly.

The boy jumped and turned to her, surprised of her presence. He quickly tried to wipe at his face, to hide the tears, but Crystal had already seen them. He rose but stayed where he was, not daring to approach her. Crystal noted his satin robes and Italian shoes and she wondered if he was also a merchant's son. For who else would be able to obtain a product from so far away?

"Nothing," the boy shook his head.

"Why are you crying then?" she challenged as she walked near him.

"I was not."

"You were."

The boy scowled at her, not accustomed to being so boldly confronted by girls. But Crystal was not bothered by his scowl and couldn't help but smile a little bit. She'd never seen another boy that wasn't Bonnie's older brother and it was nice to have met another her own age. He seemed so sad, though.

"Would you fancy some berries?" Crystal offered, looking down at her basket. It had been full to the top but now only contained about a handful of raspberries and blackberries. "Oh, I used to have more. But you can have them if it'd please you."

"Thank you," the boy said, grabbing the rattan basket and looking down at the berries.

He grabbed one and ate it. Crystal giggled at the juice that was left on his face. The boy quickly passed the back of his gloved hand and cleaned his chin. They stood there for a while until Crystal's curiosity got the better of her once more.

"What do they call you?" she asked.

"Stefan." The boy answered.

"My name is Crystal." She bowed. "Will you tell me why you were crying, Stefan?"

Stefan seemed to ponder the question. Crystal watched as his leaf green eyes got watery again and she regretted not being more careful with the berries before. Mayhaps if she had more, he would be happier. Stefan sat down and she joined him uninvited.

"My brother has gone to war." Stefan admitted. "I do not know if he shall return."

Crystal did not know how to react to that. Father was valuable for the country as a merchant so he needn't got to war, but she knew some men did. Bonnie's father, for instance. But that was about all the knowledge she had of it. How could she console Stefan?

"I'm sure he will." She declared fiercely.

Stefan sent her an appreciative smile, as if he'd already discovered she didn't know much of war or whether or not people returned from it.

"Why were _you_ crying?" he asked her suddenly.

All the anxiety and worry Crystal had felt before came rushing back and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I seem to have gotten lost." She mumbled. "I was going to town and now... I do not know where I am."

Stefan jumped to his feet, suddenly excited. He reached down and grabbed her hand, forcing her to run after him, her rattan basket forgotten.

"I know how to get there!" he exclaimed happily. "We're not even fifty yards away!"

And indeed they were not. It was probably more than fifty yards, a whole lot more, but they had reached the houses and stone roads in less than ten minutes of running. Stefan stopped abruptly, causing Crystal to run into his back. Stefan pointed at the biggest road, one so wide two horsed coaches could fit one next to other with no problem.

"You follow the road into town," Stefan explained. "I am certain you will find your acquaintances there, if they have also continued their travelling."

Crystal glanced at the busy street. Many people were selling their products in the street, some shouted at others while many women fought with wailing children. It looked like quite a place to venture alone.

"Are you not coming?" she asked, eager to introduce the young boy to her dear friend Bonnie.

"I musn't." Stefan stated, crossing his arms over his chest proudly.

"Whyever not?"

"Because." Stefan shook his head violently. "Good luck, Crystal!"

With that he turned and ran. Crystal was stood there in shock for a few moments before the sounds of the market brought her attention again. She started walking amongst the kiosks, looking at everything with wide eyes. There was a particularly musky reek around this side of town, as if some people hadn't washed in weeks. One look at some of the inhabitants let her know that was probably the case. Some of them looked scrawny and starved. Others looked ill even as they paid for food or fabrics. Crystal avoided them quickly and focused on prettier things. The baker was leaning out of a small window, shouting at some man who had apparently paid less. There were stands of fresh fruits and vegetables, fabrics, so many different types of buttons, Crystal lost count. A shoe store, the pub, which entrance was particularly filthy with horse crap and muddy water. No one pay any heed to her, or even answered when she attempted to ask how to get to Riverside Meadows. So she walked some more, every once in a while jumping poodles of brown water. She reached the town square around forty minutes later. It was a big thing, although it was more oval than squared. In the middle was a statue of the King Giuseppe of House Salvatore, the First of his Name. She walked nearer to it. In her short ten years of life, she had never before seen the King. He did not seem nice, based on this statue.

"Crystal!"

A voice exclaimed to her right. Crystal turned and was surprised to find Maude with a crying Bonnie clung to her skirt. Several men, some with horses, other with torches and huge forks, were around her and had turned to look at her with both relieved and exasperated features. Only then did Crystal realize it was almost sunset. She had spent the majority of the day out in the woods. Maude probably had a big scare. And only then did Crystal realize how scared she had been too.

"Maude!" she wailed, bursting into tears and running towards Maude.

She copied Bonnie and clung to her skirts, afraid that if she even dared to let go, Maude and Bonnie and all she thought familiar would disappear.

"Where have you been?" Maude demanded.

Between hiccups, Crystal was able to explain her adventures in that day. Well, not all, for the small encounter she had with the Stefan boy she'd keep in her heart forever. True friendship should not and could not be explained to the outside world.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What's the key to not keeping schedules? Setting them. I said I'd update every Friday and look it's Monday. I'd like to thank Somebody Who Cares and AmericanWordsmith for following and favourting and reviewing this story. Especially AmericanWordsmith, without whom this story wouldn't have passed the speculation phase. This chapter is just Crystal and her adventures. Next, Damon and the war.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think! Ily,**_

 _ **titieli.**_


End file.
